


Spontaneous Singing

by crazyassfxngirl



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, give tusimiki a friend, i should sleep, leosaya broship is my jam okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6555913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyassfxngirl/pseuds/crazyassfxngirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mondo Owada was in one of his least favourite favorite classes. He didn't hate music, it just bored him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spontaneous Singing

“Alright everyone, time for another spontaneous singing exercises!” Miss Yukizome said as she walked to the front of the class with the students of Hopes Peak Academy sat in their seats each in front of rectangular tables that created a horse shoe shape.

Mondo groaned, out of all the lessons he liked music had to be his least favourite. It wasn’t because he didn’t like music or wasn’t good at it, it just bored him a bit.

“You guys know the drill, I’ll point to a person and say a direction, that student must start singing a song in which the student next to them will continue singing until I tell you to stop. At least two verses each. Then I pick someone else.”

The class murmured in agreement as she laid out the rules once again.

“Okay, I’ll start easy.” She points to Leon Kuwata and said, “Leon, left.” Leon just happened to be one of the students in the class who was in one of the music extra curriculums, guitar. He turns to his left and smiles at his friend Sayaka Maizono, who just happened to also be a musician, a pop idol in fact.

 _‘This is gonna be boring.’_ Mondo thought, Leon was into pop, Mondo was as well, but not as much.

Leon started singing “da’s” in a tune that Mondo found familiar.

 _‘No way,’_ he thought, _‘Is that…’_ Super Mario, Leon was singing the Super Mario theme song.

 

**# Da, da da. Da dadada da da da da dadada dada. #**

**# Da da da. Da da dada, da da dadadadada dadada. #**

People in the class start to laugh and giggle as Leon continues to sing. Miss Honoka pointed at Sayaka, telling her to join in.

 

_# Da da da da da da da da dadada, #_

**# Da da da dada #**

_# Dadada #_

_# Da da da da da dadad dadada #_

**_# Da da da #_ **

**# Da #**

They finished and the entire class clapped for them as Leon bowed and Sayaka giggled.

 

“Thank you, thank you. I’ll be here all week!”

Miss Yukizome regarded them saying, “Well done. It was a brave choice choosing a game song, especially one that not many people would know the lyrics to. But you both pulled it off very well. Well done!” She turned around and pointed to Junko Enoshima and said, “Junko, left again please.”

Junko Enoshima was high school level fashionista and to the left of her was her sister, Mukuro Ikusaba, high school level soldier.

“Go on Junko. Start when you’re ready.”

She started singing a song that Mondo didn’t know, and he was sure it wasn’t Nicki Minaj.

 

**# N-n-name in the lights. Livin' royal #**

**# Take a look at these. Beautiful diamonds! #**

Mukuro seemed to recognize the song and gave a little smile as she started to join in.

_# And they're shining. And we're climbing #_

_# To the top of this kingdom. Nobody can stop us! #_

**# Oh, oh, oh. If having everything that I want is wrong #**

**# I don't wanna be right #**

**# Oh, oh, oh #**

**_# Sitting high on my throne. In control #_ **

**_# This is some kind of life! #_ **

****

**# Empire, empire! #**

****

**_# Reign over everything. Take over everything! #_ **

****

**# Take over the world. You and I together #**

**# Nobody can stop us, stop us, building our. Empire, empire! #**

_# Reign over everything. Take over everything! #_

They ended the song with Junko posing dramatically as the class clapped for them.

“Well done girls. What song was that if I may ask?”

Junko answered her saying, “It’s from a kid’s movie, Monster High I think. I was babysitting some kid called Monaca who played the movie and Mukuro and I thought the characters reminded us of each other.”

“Okay then, Ibuki right. Let’s go.”

Ibuki Mioda was yet another person from one of the music departments, light music club.

 _‘I feel like there’s a pattern here, but I’m not in it and that’s fine with me.’_ Mondo thought as Ibuki started singing.

 

**# You were the popular one, the popular chick #**

**# It is what it is, now I'm popular-ish #**

Mikan Tusimiki turned to Ibuki and smiled, continuing the song.

 

_# Standing on the field with your pretty pompoms #_

_# Now you're working at the movie selling popular corn #_

**# I could have been a mess but I never went wrong #**

**# 'Cause I'm putting down my story in a popular song #**

**_# I said I'm putting down my story in a popular song #_ **

****

**# My problem, I never was a model, #**

**# I never was a scholar, #**

**# But you were always popular, #**

_# You were singing, all the songs I don't know #_

_# Now you're in the front row #_

**_# 'Cause my song is popular #_ **

****

**# Popular, I know about popular #**

**# It's not about who you are or your fancy car #**

**# You're only ever who you were #**

_# Popular, I know about popular #_

_# And all that you have to do, is be true to you #_

_# That's all you ever need to know #_

_# It's all you ever need to know #_

The whole class politely clapped when Mikan finished singing.

“Well done girls, especially Mikan! It’s nice to see you singing a more upbeat song, since you tend to stick to the more sombre tones.”

Mikan blushed lightly and Ibuki clapped her on the back, laughing.

“Alright alright, time for me to pick my final victim.” She looked around the class until she saw a certain someone. “Ah, Ishimaru! Right.” Mondo looked to the other end of the classroom at a boy with spiky black hair and very large eyebrows who stared at the teacher in confusion. Ishimaru Kiyotaka, high school level hardass.

“Umm, Miss, I would prefer if you picked someone else. I don’t really want to sing in front of the entire class.”

She sighed, “There’s a reason you were picked to take this class Ishimaru and you can’t tell me to skip you every time it’s your turn to sing. It’s not fair. I understand your reasons but these are your classmates, they won’t do anything to you.” She encouraged.

“I-… Alright then.”

 

“Good. So, right. That means you are paired with Mondo Owada.”

“There better be another Mondo Owada in this classroom cause I know I ain’t sing with Mr. Hardass over there.”

“Mondo I will _not_ have you talking about other students like that. You are _very_ lucky that I let you off when you act like this but my patience is wearing very thin. I have told Ishimaru to sing with you so you will. No negotiations.” Chisa shouted as she turned to face the other boy.

“There’s no way you can force me to do anything.”

“Mondo,” she sighed, “I do know why do take this class. If you won’t do it for me, do it for Daiya.”

Mondo stared at his teacher, looked down and sighed. “Whatever,” he looked at Ishimaru, “go on then dweeb, show me what you got.”

Ishimaru looked as if he was about to object but thought otherwise and turned to face his desk, put down his pen and started singing.

**# I dive in the frozen waves #**

**# Where the past comes back to life #**

**# Fight fear for the selfish pain #**

**# It was worth it every time #**

_‘Whoa,’_ Mondo thought as Ishimaru sang the first verse, _‘he isn’t as bad as he acts like he is. And his voice is so silvery and soft spoken. It’s so different to the loud, booming voice he usually speaks in. Never thought I’d hear him this quiet before.’_

**# Hold still right before we crash #**

**# 'Cause we both know how this ends #**

**# Our clock ticks till it breaks your glass #**

**# And I drown in you again #**

_‘And he sings with such sentiment and empathy, it really gives meaning to the song.’_ Ishimaru’s verse came to an end and Mondo picked off to where he’d finished. _‘He sang two verses; I guess I’m singing the next two.’_

_# 'Cause you are the piece of me #_

_# I wish I didn't need #_

_# Chasing relentlessly #_

_# I still fight and I don't know why #_

Despite already singing two verses Ishimaru sang the last few lines with Mondo again.

 

**_# If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy? #_ **

**_# If our love's insanity why are you my clarity? #_ **

****

“Well done boys! Maybe I should pair you two together more often. Your voices compliments each other’s well. And good for Ishimaru for conquering his fear. Give him a round of applause.”

As the class clapped for Ishimaru he blushed and Mondo thought, _‘Maybe the hall monitor isn’t so bad after all.’_

**Author's Note:**

> idk this is bad sorry. Fun fact: Honoka means harmony in japanese. That was intentionally ╮(╯3╰)╭ Songs used are The Mario Theme Song, Popular by Arianna Grande, Empire from Monster High: Boo York, Boo York and Clarity by Zedd.


End file.
